Storm of Emotions
by sammygirl1963
Summary: After a fight with his dad, will a run away Sammy survive the coming storm! Hurt/Sick Sam, Angsty Dean, Guilty John!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note 1: **I have no knowledge of the state of Washington and the town of Danbee is made up as far as I know.

**Author's Note 2: **This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy! Thanks to DarkSupernatural for her BETA skills on this story, I couldn't have done it without you Kris!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable in this story or the Winchester's. They belong to Kripke and the CW. I am making no profit from this story!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was a cool autumn night and a storm threatened to hit the little town of Danbee, Washington, where the Winchesters were staying at the local Starlite Motel getting ready for their next hunt. The storm promised to be a fierce one but nothing as fierce as what was going on in Room 208 of the Starlite Motel between Sam and John.

"I just don't understand why I can't go to the movies just this once" said a fifteen year old Sam, feeling let down as he saw the thunderous look on his father's face. "

You know damn well why you can't go to the movie Sammy. You know we're here to hunt the black dog that has been terrorizing this town for the last month!" John was tired of his youngest son's demands for a normal life. It seemed that they have been fighting about every single hunt lately that they went on.

"All you care about is the damn hunt" thundered Sammy! "You could care less if Dean or I ever have a happy moment in our lives."

With an angered look on his face John replied, "You know that's not true. You boys are the reason I hunt; too keep you safe." But Sammy wasn't hearing any of it, he was beyond angry at this point.

Dean sat and watched the fight between his dad and brother with a sad expression on his face. He understood his brother's need for normalcy, but also knew how important it was to take care of the supernatural creatures that lurked out there in the dark. Dean watched with a stunned look on his face as his brother yelled at John

"You're a liar! You care more about those strangers out there that could care less what we do to save their asses! I am frigging tired of hunting and getting hurt only to move on to the next hunt to satisfy your needs!" Before John could think about what he was doing, he slapped a stunned Sam across the face. At the look of hurt on his baby's face, John's heart dropped as he tried to apologize for something that he hadn't meant to do.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry!" Dean sat in disbelief at what happened as Sammy, with tears in his eyes, ran to the room he shared with his brother saying I HATE YOU to their father!

Dean turned to John, "How in the hell could you just stand there and hit him like that? You've never raised a hand to us before!"

John stood with glistening eyes and replied, "I don't know what happened, I was just so damned angry about always fighting with him lately, I didn't realize what I was doing!" "I'll go apologize to him again in a little while. Just give him some time to cool down first" Dean wasn't sure about leaving his baby brother alone for an hour, but then he knew that Sammy would be embarrassed at having Dean see him cry, so he chose to leave his brother alone for the time being. He would go talk with him in thirty minutes and try to ease the pain that Sam must surely be feeling.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Unbeknownst to the older Winchesters, Sam was in his room packing what few belongings he had into his duffle bag. He wasn't going to stay somewhere that he wasn't appreciated. As he stuffed the last of his belongings into his bag he murmured "screw you dad, I'm out of here!" He placed a letter that he had written to Dean on the night stand and stealthily climbed out the window and ran off into the rainy night not thinking about the dangers ahead of him.

As Dean was sitting on the sofa watching television, he noticed that things had gotten pretty quiet in the bedroom. Figuring that Sammy had finally calmed down enough to talk, Dean decided to go to their room and cheer up his baby brother. Upon entering the room, Dean noticed the open window with dread in his heart. As he hollered for his dad, he thought, "Damn it Sammy, what have you done?" He looked around the room with searching eyes to see if he could find some clue as to what Sam might have done. His eyes spotted the paper lying on the nightstand just waiting to be read. Dean walked over and picked the paper up with trembling fingers.

As John came barreling into the room, Dean looked at his father with hot tears streaming down his face! A look of alarm crossed John's face when he saw the panicked look in Dean's eyes! "What is it Dean, what's happened?" Dean couldn't talk past the lump in his throat and handed over the letter for his father to read!

_Dear Dean,_

_I'm sorry to leave you this way, but I can't take the fights anymore between me and dad. He never listens to me or cares about my feelings. All we ever do anymore is fight and I can see the strain that it is putting on you, and for that I am truly sorry big brother because I never meant to hurt you! I hope one day you can forgive me for taking off, but I feel like I am losing myself and I don't like the person I am becoming. I love you so much and this is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life! I am missing you already. I LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER!! Please tell dad that I didn't mean it when I said I hated him and that I love him too. I know it doesn't seem like it sometimes with all the fighting between us!_

_Love, Sammy_

After reading his baby's words, John felt his heart plummet as tears rolled down his face! How had he managed to put his son through such despair that he felt the need to run away because he didn't like the person he was becoming. As he read the note again, he heard Dean's anguished words of "We've got to find him dad, he's out there all alone and you know how he feels about storms!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam had always been afraid of thunderstorms since he was a young child of three. He would huddle close to Dean terrified at the sounds of thunder that crashed and boomed as they lay in their beds at night, fingers clutching tightly to Dean's shirt!

As Sam walked down the road and away from his family, thoughts of Dean filled his mind! How would his big brother feel once he found the note? Would he hate him for leaving? Would he forget about him? Sam truly hoped that he didn't because Dean was his world, his hero, the one who always took care of him as he was growing up. As Sam walked, he noticed the rain had started coming down in torrents and he wished that he had brought a heavier jacket with him as he was starting to feel a chill from being soaked to the bone!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

As they drove through the pouring rain, Dean's fears rose significantly. He had noticed over the past two days that Sammy seemed a little off. He had been coughing a little and sneezing, he was probably catching a cold. He knew that the chilly, falling rain could only make things worse for Sammy. As he watched the road ahead he thought _"Damn it Sammy, why did you have to take off on a night like this. I'm worried about you bro!" _

John sat silently beside Dean as he drove thinking about his youngest child. Why did he always have to be so hard on his youngest? He knew Sammy needed more, that he craved normalcy unlike him and Dean. Sure, he tried to provide some downtime for Sammy where they could just be a family once in a while, but it wasn't enough. He should have let Sam go to the movies. The sound of Dean's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Hey dad, how far do you think Sammy could have gotten in this weather. I am really worried about him."

"I wish I knew son. I don't like him being out there alone knowing that a black dog is in the area either." John could only hope that Sam had taken some kind of weapon with him to defend himself until they were able to find him.

"I'm worried about the black dog too dad, but I think Sammy was also getting sick."

John, with a look of panic on his face, turned to look at Dean "What do you mean he was getting sick? What did I fail to notice?" As Dean told his dad about Sam coughing and sneezing over the past couple of days, he noticed his dad tense up and get a firmer grip on the steering wheel, determination in his eyes. They were going to find the youngest Winchester if it was the last thing he did!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

As Sam trudged along, he really wished he could find a place to get out of the pouring rain. His head was aching, his throat was beyond sore, and he felt totally miserable in his sodden clothing. All at once he let out a sneeze that seemed to rattle his brain. In his misery, he didn't notice the glowing eyes that were following his movements down the road. He didn't hear the sound of paws as the quietly tracked his every move.

Knowing that his prey seemed to be slowing down, the black dog decided to make it's move. Before he knew what was happening, Sam found himself knocked to the ground by a huge animal. Fear ripped through his mind as he desperately tried to fight the animal off. As his struggles grew weaker, and the black dog sank it's teeth into his shoulder, Sam cried out in pain for his big brother 'DEAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Storm of Emotions Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable in this story or the Winchester's. They belong to Kripke and the CW. I am making no profit from this story!

**Author's Note: **I was blown away by the response to my first chapter. A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, and put this story on alert! I hope I can do justice to the rest of this story! **All mistakes are mine. **

**Author's Note 2: **A huge thank you to **Blue Peanut M&M, 1PAGAN3, and Dark Supernatural**, without all of their encouragement, this story never would have been posted

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sitting beside his father in the car, Dean suddenly had an uneasy feeling overwhelm him making him shiver. Noticing what happened, John looked at his oldest. "Dean, is everything… cutting off his dad Dean replied, something just happened to Sammy, I can feel it. Dad we need to get there now!" Knowing the connection and the bond that his sons shared, John pushed the gas pedal even harder and the big, black car roared down the road.

As he sat watching the road and praying to find his baby brother, memories flooded thru Dean's mind. He thought of that night so long ago when he carried a six month old Sammy out of the house, Sammy's first step, Sammy saying his name for the first time, taking Sammy to his class on the first day of school, and being there to comfort Sammy after he was hurt on his first hunt! Tears sprung to his eyes making them glisten as he feared what could be happening to Sam now.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam knew he was going to die if he couldn't get that black dog off of him soon. The edges of his vision was starting to black out and he feared losing consciousness. He felt weighted down by the body of the dog, yet he was able to bring his feet up and get the dog off of him with a mighty push. Sam reached down to get the knife in his boot. Rising to unsteady feet, he held the knife in his uninjured arm and lashed out at the dog as it lunged again striking it in the leg. The dog howled in pain, but continued to fight.

Sam could feel himself starting to black out. He knew he was losing too much blood from the feel of it running down his arm and dripping off of his fingers. "Oh God, somebody please help me" was his last thought as he felt his knees start to buckle and saw the black dog lunging again to sink its teeth into his leg. Just before passing out, Sam thought he heard the sound of the impala in the distance but knew it couldn't be so because nobody knew he had left.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

As the impala rounded the corner, Dean's eyes grew huge. "Oh my God Dad, it's Sammy. Both of the oldest Winchesters watched as the black dog launched itself at the baby of their family and bit deeply into his leg. Knowing that they would lose Sammy if they didn't act quick, John slammed the brakes bringing the car to a shuddering halt while at the same time opening the door and taking aim with the pistol that was at his side. With a steady hand, he shot the black dog watching as it got off of his son and started towards him.

Dean didn't even have time to blink as he watched the events unfold before him. He saw his dad shoot the dog that was attacking Sam and watched as it started their way. Without pausing to think he about it, he brought up the rifle and fired hitting the dog in the chest and observing as it slumped to the ground dead with a large pool of what appeared to blood spreading around the dog. Dean raced past the dog, not even stopping to make sure it was dead to get to his baby brother with John only one step behind!

Sammy was lying on the side of the road unconscious soaking wet. As Dean held his baby brother in his arms softly whispering words of encouragement to him, John checked Sammy for injuries noticing the fever that was wracking his son's frail body. Seeing how quickly blood was leaking from the wound on his leg, John whipped off his belt using it as a tourniquet to staunch the flow of blood. From there he checked his rubs for any injuries and finding nothing, he moved on to his shoulder. John took of his now wet shirt and applied pressure to the shoulder to try and stop it from bleeding.

After checking Sammy's head and eyes finding no signs of injury or concussion, John spoke to Dean. "Dean go climb into the back of the car while I pick Sammy up. We've got to get him to the hospital quick. He's already lost too much blood."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean ran to the impala and climbed in the back as instructed as John gently lifted his baby feeling guilty as Sammy groaned even in unconsciousness. As John passed Sammy into Dean, he instructed Dean to keep pressure on the shoulder wound. He then got a blanket from the trunk and tucked it around his baby trying to get him as warm as possible since it was obvious that Sammy was already suffering from shock. John quickly climbed into the front seat and guided the impala at increasing speed towards the nearest hospital.

As he cradled his unconscious baby brother and heard his ragged breathing, Dean softly spoke to him. "Sammy you've got to fight this. I know your tired and hurting, but I can't make it without beside me. I need you bro"

Deep in the recesses of his mind, Sam thought he heard Dean talking to him. His mind picked up pieces of the conversation… Sammy…fight…hurting…beside me. He tried to latch on the words, but they were fleeting and his quickly slipped back into a warm place where he felt safe and didn't hurt.

Watching his son's through the rear view mirror and seeing a panicked look on Dean's face, John asked how his youngest was doing. "He's getting worse dad, his breathing is getting much worse, it's like he is struggling for air now". Dean could hear the wet, rasping sounds that were starting to rattle his brother's chest when he breathed and feared what it meant.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Finally reaching the hospital, John pulled up to the Emergency Room doors with screeching tires. He flung open his door and reached into the back to pulled a limp Sammy from his brothers arms. Both John and Dean raced into the hospital with John hollering "I need some help here, my son's been attacked by a dog"

Seeing the obviously unconscious and bleeding young boy, two orderlies ran up to John and helped him place Sam onto the gurney. As they pushed the gurney at a quick pace, John and Dean ran beside them, a doctor joined the group and asked if the teen had any allergies and what his blood type was. John immediately responded with the fact that Sam wasn't allergic to anything that he knew of and that he had type O blood.

As they reached the treatment room doors, Sam was quickly pushed inside while John and Dean were told that they couldn't enter and that the doctor would come talk to them in the waiting room as soon as possible. John and Dean walked over to find two uncomfortable looking chairs and settled in for what could be a long wait, each with fears running through their minds about the youngest Winchester!

After what seemed like hours, a doctor with bloody scrubs on walked out and asked for the family of Samuel Bittner. John and Dean stood up together with John saying "I'm his father and this is his brother Dean. The doctor approached the weary men cautiously and said "I am your son's doctor. Please follow me to my office so we can speak privately about your son."

**TBC.**

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and I will post again as soon as possible. I have family visiting from Pennsylvania so it might take a few days for me to post the next chapter. Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Storm of Emotions Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing recognizable in this story and I am making no profit!

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge at all so please forgive me if there is obvious errors in Sam's diagnosis.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

As John and Dean followed Sammy's doctor to his office, they both dreaded hearing what the doctor might have to say about their Sammy!

Upon entering the office the doctor asked John and Dean to take a seat and said "Mr. Bittner, I am Dr. Jackson Grove and I am your son's attending physician". John reached out to shake the doctor's hand and asked him to call him John.

At this point a very impatient Dean looked at the doctor with worried eyes and said "Doc, can you please just tell us how my little brother is." The doctor could hear the soft tremble in Deans voice. It was obvious the two brothers were very close.

Looking at both men the doctor replied "Sammy's body has suffered some severe trauma. His right shoulder has been severely damaged by the dog's teeth. The bite went through the muscles and tendons severing some of the peripheral nerves in the shoulder. We have called in one of the best neurosurgeons in the country to help repair the damage so that Sam hopefully will not lose the use of his arm and hand!" He should be here soon.

The doctor gave John and Dean a moment to process the news and then continued on. "The wound in Sam's leg wasn't as bad as we feared, we cleaned it out and then put in twenty stitches to close the gash."

The doctor then sighed as he looked the two hunters in the eyes to deliver his next part of Sam's diagnosis. "My main concerns right now though is Sam's lungs. He has developed a case of double pneumonia and went into respiratory distress as we were treating his other wounds . At this point, Sam is unable to breathe on his own and has been placed on a ventilator to aid in his breathing."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

At hearing the news John's knuckles turned white as he clutched the arm of the chairs and turned to face Dean noticing the irregular breathing of his oldest child, Dean was hyperventilating. At the same time, Doctor Grove came around from behind his desk and gently pushed Dean's head between his knees telling him to relax and breathe. John placed a soothing hand on his son's neck gently rubbing his thumb on it to help Dean relax his breathing.

Dean was in a state of panic, his brother couldn't breathe on his own. As he thought about possible losing Sammy, he lost control of his breathing and felt blackness encroaching on the edge of his vision. He knew he was starting to pass out when he felt unfamiliar hands pushing his head down and a voice telling him to relax and breathe. Feeling a comforting hand, Dean's breathing slowly returned to normal.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The doctor was about to speak again when he heard the ringing of his phone. "Yes, thank you, we will be right there." Dr. Grove rose from his chair and said "will you please follow me." As they walked, Jackson Grove informed the Winchesters that the neurosurgeon had arrived and was examining Sam as they spoke.

Arriving at Trauma Room three, John and Dean watched as the nerve specialist was finishing up his examination of their youngest! Dean gasped "Oh my God" at the sight of his baby brother lying in the stark white bed, with many different monitors attached to his body.

Hearing Dean's gasp, the neurosurgeon looked up to see Sam's family and introduced himself as Dr. Stephen Taylor. He shook John's hand as he told him of his back ground as an Army Medic which prompted him to specialize in neurosurgery.

Addressing both John and Dean, the surgeon began to speak. "Mr Bittner, the peripheral nerves in your son's shoulder has been completely severed. The peripheral nerves serve to transmit signals from the spinal cord to the rest of the body. Basically it means that the nerve tells your son when to move his arm of fingers, to grasp something, or to even make a fist" Seeing the understanding look in John's eyes he continued. "Without these nerves, Sam would lose the motor functioning in his arm and hand". The doctor then added, I would like to perform surgery on your son this afternoon. The sooner we go in and repair the damage, the better Sam's chances are for a full recovery with some extensive time in therapy."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The doctors then excused themselves to allow the family to have some alone time together before taking Sammy into surgery. Dean quietly walked up to his baby brothers bed taking in all the different wires that were attached to hi baby brother. He listen to the "swoosh" of the ventilator and watched it move up and down as it help his baby brother to breathe. He noticed the three IV lines leading to Sammy's hands that were delivering antibiotics as well as keeping him hydrated. He saw the heart monitor showing the different beats of Sammy' heart.

"Sammy, you're going to be fine, your strong. You can beat this" he said as he ran his fingers through Sammy's hair. He didn't know if he was doing it to comfort Sammy or himself.

John watched Dean from the door as he quietly spoke words of encouragement to their youngest with glistening eyes. Blaming himself for what happened, he was afraid to approach the bed. How could he offer comfort to hi baby when he was the one who put him there. Silent tears started flowing down his cheeks.

Noticing his dad's reluctance and knowing why, Dean said "Dad, Sammy wouldn't blame you for what happened. He loves you. You know that!"

Hearing Dean's words gave John the push he needed to walk over to Sam's bedside and gently took his hand.

"Sammy, I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper son. I never meant to raise a hand to you, and I can't forgive myself for doing so." The tears continued to fall as John said "Please don't leave us baby boy, we can't make it without you. You're the one that holds this family together."

Both Winchesters then sat down to stand guard over their Sammy until it they were asked to leave.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean stood along the wall observing the other people in the waiting room on floor five. Sammy had been in surgery almost three hours now and he was getting restless. He could see the somber faces of the families as the waited for news on their loved ones, each hoping that the next time a doctor came out would be for them.

John sat in one of the waiting room chairs clenching and unclenching his hands. Thoughts roamed through his mind of the events leading up to Sam being in surgery. _All his son wanted was to a freaking movie. He would have been gone three hour at the most, but no, he had to start a fight with his youngest about the hunt. And now his baby boy was fighting for his life and the possibility of losing the use of his right arm. _So lost in his thoughts, John didn't hear the door open or see Sam's doctor approaching him.

The doctor put his hand on John's shoulder as Dean walked over to join them as the doctor began to speak.

**TBC**

_Please let me know what you think. Thanks for the awesome support you have given me throughout this story!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Storm of Emotions: chapter four**

**Disclaimer.** Don't own them and I am not making a profit from this story.

**Author's Note:** All mistakes are mine. Sorry for the errors in the previous chapter.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

_Previously in Storm of Emotions: __The doctor put his hand on John's shoulder as Dean walked over to join them as the doctor began to speak._

"I am pleased to tell you that we were able to connect the nerve endings through some delicate surgery. Barring any complications, Sam should be able to use his hand once he goes through extensive therapy and learns to use it again. At times he will get aggravated and feel like giving up because of his slow progress. Just let him know that you are there for him and support him in every way, it will make a huge difference in his recovery. We also had some tense moments when Sam's blood pressure shot up and we had to get that under control using medication to bring it down. I believe the rise in pressure was a reaction to the anesthesia, and I have noted it in his file. Now all we can do is wait until Sam wakes up and beings the struggle to recover."

He then continued to say "Sam is still dependent on the ventilator to help him breathe. At this point, he is on one hundred percent oxygen. We are hoping to start dropping that level sometime tonight if he can start triggering the ventilator on his own. We feel like his lungs are progressing well with the help of the antibiotics and look forward to being able to wean him off of the ventilator Sam will be in the recovery room for about an hour and then moved to the pediatric ICU. You can see him then. If you need me or have any questions just have me paged." With that, the doctor walked away.

Both John and Dean relaxed slightly at the news. They wouldn't be able to fully release the tension until they saw their youngest with their own eyes. Both men walked over to the coffee machine grabbing some cups knowing that they would need the strong brew to get them through the upcoming night.

After arriving in Sammy's room, John and Dean pulled up a chair on either side of the bed watching Sammy in his drug induced sleep, Dean running his hand through Sam's unruly hair and John rubbing his thumb over Sam's hand.

At some point during the night, the two oldest Winchesters dozed off, Dean with his head lying against Sammy's uninjured arm and John leaning back in his chair with his ankles crossed, both ready to spring awake at the slightest sound.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The night had passed quickly with nurses checking Sam's vitals every hour and making sure that he hadn't developed a post operative infection. He had started triggering the vent on his own at one point and his oxygen level was slowly being lowered. John had left to get some food even though Dean stated that he wasn't hungry. He knew without nourishment that their bodies would crash. Dean walked over and stood beside the bed once again running his hand through Sammy's hair.

"Come on sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up from your nap now." He watched for any signs of movement. Seeing none, he tried again. "Sammy, you need to wake up now. Please Sammy, I need to see those hazel eyes of yours."

Sammy started to stir at hearing the need in his brothers voice. He slowly moved his head towards the voice that he knew so well.

"Thank God, come on Sammy, you can do it!" Sam cracked open his eyelids just a fraction and started to groan. Realizing that something was in his throat choking him, Sam started to panic. The monitors that were connected started beeping Sam's distress and Dean called for help while at the same time trying to get Sammy to calm down. "It's okay Sammy, relax, the ventilator is there to help you breathe.

Dr. Grove was on his way to Sam's room to check out his patient when he heard the monitors going off and Dean's voice calling for help. He rushed into the room to see his patient fighting the ventilator.

"Sam, listen to me, I need you to calm down so we can remove the ventilator. Can you do that for me?" Seeing Sam's nod he gave him a minute and with the help of Dean, Sam was able to stop fighting the vent.

"Okay Sam, when I count to three I want you to exhale long and hard for me so I can extract the vent. Do you understand me?" Once again Sammy nodded. "Okay, here we go. One. Two. Three. Sam followed the doctor's orders and within second the ventilator had been taken out. Sam started coughing harshly and tears flooded his eyes. The doctor told Dean and Sam that the coughing was to be expected and they would give Sam something for the pain in his throat. The nurse injected the pain medication into Sam's IV and he slipped into another drug induced sleep. The nurse then put a nasal cannula under Sam's nose to deliver the oxygen that he still needed to help his lungs fully heal from the pneumonia.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John arrived back at Sammy's room to find out that Sammy had woken up and been removed from the ventilator in the time that he was gone to pick up the greasy burgers and fries for him and Dean. _He also stopped off to salt and burn the black dog's carcass. He wasn't taking any chance of it going after Sammy again. _He handed Dean his food and a drink as Dean filled him in on the events that happened while he was gone.

John was beyond happy to see his youngest child finally starting the road to recovery. He really needed to apologize to his baby while he was awake to hear the words. He knew that wouldn't be for hours yet as the pain killer that Sammy was given would keep him under most of the day.

Sammy continued to make small improvements throughout the day. There were some moments when he would make a slight movement or groan which made his family think he was waking up only for him to settle again into a deep sleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John and Dean continued to watch Sammy sleeping until finally, as evening neared, Sammy started waking up.

SN

"De"….his voice croaked and he began to cough. His throat was dry and scratchy from having that tube in it for so long.

"Don't try to talk yet Sammy," Dean reached over and got some ice chips from the cup beside Sammy's bed and spoon fed them to his brother. "This will help your throat." The ice soothed Sam's throat as it melted allowing him to get control of his voice once again.

"Dean…what happened? I can't seem to think, what's wrong with my head?"

"It's okay little brother, you mind is just foggy from the pain medication they have you on. You're going to be fine." Dean gave Sam some time to process the information before asking him what he remembered.

At this point, John coughed slightly causing Sam's attention to focus on him. At seeing his dad, the events leading up to his being hurt flashed through Sam's groggy mind and he whimpered slightly trying to move away from his father, but unable to do so. John was heartbroken to see the fear in Sammy's hazel eyes knowing it was him that put it there.

As Sam became more agitated at seeing his father, the alarms on the monitors attached to him started going off once again. Knowing that he had to calm his little brother quickly, "Dean refocused Sammy's attention on him by whispering soothing words to him as John quietly left the room.

"It's alright Sammy, I'm here and I'm not going to allow anything bad to happen to you. Shhh, it's alright" Dean ran his hands through Sam's hair as he spoke knowing that it always calmed Sammy down.

When Sam's nurse walked in to check on him, Dean had calmed Sam to the point that his monitors were back to normal. He let the nurse know that Sammy had become stressed at waking but was doing much better now. The nurse checked Sam's vitals and then left the room.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John stood in the hall outside his son's room with silent tears streaming down his face and his back to the wall. His baby boy was actually afraid of him now, didn't trust him not to hurt him. He didn't know how he would ever make Sammy feel safe around him again. John slowly slid down the wall, put his head on his knees and cried.

TBC

_I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I am not very good with medical issues, but I tried to make it interesting. THANKS FOR READING!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Storm of Emotions ch.5**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them! I am not making any profit from this story.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the fantastic reviews and alerts. And now, on with the story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously **

_John stood in the hall outside his son's room with silent tears streaming down his face and his back to the wall. His baby boy was actually afraid of him now, didn't trust him not to hurt him. He didn't know how he would ever make Sammy feel safe around him again. John slowly slid down the wall, put his head on his knees and cried._

Back inside Sammy's room Dean was doing his best to keep his brother calm and to talk to him about their father. "Sammy, dad didn't mean to hit you. He's been beating himself up every since we found the note you left. He's got so much guilt on his shoulders right now that it is eating him alive."

"Then why did he do it Dean? All I wanted was to go see a freaking movie with my friends. Why couldn't he just let me do something fun for once?" At this point, Sammy's expressive eyes started to glisten.

Dean hated seeing that look in his brother's eyes. He knew how much Sammy felt the need to do normal things. "I wish I could tell you bro, but you know dad, he is so damn stubborn and his desire to kill the demon that killed mom drives him too far sometimes, causes him to act before he thinks."

Sam thought about what his brother said and knew how deeply his dad had hurt. Even the mention of Mary's name was enough to send his dad off the deep end. Sam looked at his brother. "I just wish things were different you know, that he could just let me live my life for me sometimes."

"I know you do Sammy and believe me, I want that for you too." If it were in my power, I would do anything to make those dreams that you have come true, but I can understand dad's side too Sammy"

"I know that Dean, that you remember what life was like before hunting, that you can remember mom. You had normal even if it was just for a little while. I never got the chance to know any other life besides hunting."

Dean felt so bad for Sammy and he wished he could change things, but that was beyond his reach to do. As the brothers continued to talk, Dean eventually convinced Sam to talk to their dad and Sam agreed to do so as long as Dean stayed in the room with them.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean walked out into the hall to find John sitting on the floor with red rimmed eyes. "Sammy wants to talk to you dad. Just go easy on him okay." At these words, John stood up and hugged his son. "I will Dean, and thanks for, well you know…"

John slowly opened the door and followed Dean into Sam's room and stood beside his bed. As he looked at Sammy, John could still see the fear in his eyes, but at least Sam wasn't trying to back away from him.

"Sammy, I am so, so sorry for hitting you son" A tear trickled down John's face. "I should never have lost my temper with you the way I did and I will regret what I did for the rest of my life. It's my fault you're here in this hospital room."

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. His dad was actually crying. Maybe his dad loved him more than he thought he did. "I guess it was kind of my fault too for yelling the way I did."

At that point John cut his son off, "No don't you try to take the blame from me. I swear I'm going to try to do better son, please just give me another chance to make things up to you. I love you baby boy with all my heart!"

John watched his son as Sam thought things over and then nodded his head. At seeing the gesture, John put a huge smile on his face and walked over to carefully hug Sammy.

As Sammy tried to return the hug, he noticed that he couldn't seem to move his right arm. He became agitated at the thought of what could possibly be wrong. His breathing started to quicken as he became more and more worried.

John and Dean both noticed the sudden change in Sam's breathing. "Sammy what is it, what's wrong" asked Dean.

Sam, in a trembling voice replied "I ca—I can't m-move my arm, Oh God, I can't move my arm!" at which point Sam began to hyperventilate as the monitors began to beep loudly.

He was starting to see black spots in front of his eyes and knew he needed to control his breathing but he just couldn't seem to do it. All at once he felt himself engulfed in his father's strong arms with Dean's soothing voice talking to him. "Shh, it's alright, shhh, I've got you. Breathe with me Sammy. In and out. In and out"

John gently rocked his youngest son back and forth as Dean continued talking to him. They could see that Sammy was starting to relax and gain control of his breathing once again. Sam felt his eyes getting heavy and dropped off to sleep held safely in his father's arms.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam awoke a few hours later to find his dad and Dean sitting beside his bed and his dad gently rubbing his thumb across the hand that he was holding. Dean pushed the call button to alert the nurse than Sammy was awake and asked to speak with his surgeon.

Dr. Taylor spoke with Sam about his arm and why he couldn't move it. He explained what the peripheral nerve was and how it controlled the motor functioning of Sam's arm. He also explained that through therapy and hard work, Sam would eventually be able to fully use his arm and hand once again.

After the doctor left the room, Dean spoke to his little brother "How you doing Sammy?"

"I'm scared Dean, what will happen to me if the doctor is wrong and I can't move my arm? Sam was already feeling like a huge burden to his family because he couldn't take care of himself right now. He couldn't stomach the thought of making things worse for them, or the thought of them looking at him every day with pity in their eyes.

"If it comes to that, then we'll deal with it Sammy. You don't need to stress yourself about things that might never happen" said Dean, "Anyways, I won't allow that to happen."

John listened to his boys and he wished he could take Sam's fears and wash them all away, to make them not exist anymore. "Sammy, You're a Winchester which means you're a fighter. Nothing is going to be able to hold you back son." At hearing those words, Sam turned to face his father.

"I wish I could believe you dad, but my head is telling me different." John didn't even hesitate a second in answering "Then stop listening to your head and listen to your heart son. What is your heart saying?"

"That I want to get better, that I need to get better, not only for me, but for you and Dean too."

"Well then, there you go. Just follow your heart and Dean and I will be there every step of the way to support you. You'll never be in this fight alone son. When you get tired, lean on us and draw the strength you need to get you through." Sam felt much better in knowing that he wouldn't be alone, that his dad wouldn't leave him behind to face things by himself.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam's condition continued to improve over the next forty eight hours and he was eventually moved out of the Pediatric ICU and into a room of his own. His lungs were fully healed and he no longer needed to be on oxygen. Dr. Grove had stopped by to exam Sam and informed him that he would be starting therapy the next day to learn to move his arm again.

Sam woke early the next morning to a breakfast of cereal, scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice. John had left to go to the motel to take a shower and clean up while Dean stayed with Sammy. Dean looked at Sammy and said "Are you going to eat all of that little brother?" Sammy shook his head no saying that all he wanted was the cereal and milk. Dean finished off the rest of his breakfast for him.

After breakfast was over, Sam's therapist came to his room and introduced himself. "Hello Sam, I am Joseph and I will be your therapist while you are here at the hospital. He then pointed to the young woman standing at his side and said "This is Julie Ann my assistant, she'll be helping you with the stretching exercises that you will need to work on daily." Julie Ann looked to be about five feet and seven inches tall. She had long, black wavy hair and piercing brown eyes. Dean was instantly smitten with the girl.

Dean coughed and drew attention to himself. "Hi, I'm Sam's brother Dean." He gave his brightest smile as he reached out to shake Julie's hand and then Joseph's.

Sammy rolled his eyes at watching Dean who was obviously trying to flirt with the female assistant. If he knew Dean, he would have Julie swooning at the sight of him in no time at all.

Joseph spoke and said "It's nice to meet you Dean, I'm happy to know that Sam has an older brother to support him as he adjusts to therapy." to which Dean replied "Yeah and I plan to be there every step of the way. Can I attend his sessions so I can learn what I need to do when he is out of the hospital to help him?"

"Sure you can" replied Joseph. "We'll be happy to have you there." Joseph then told Sam he was looking forward to seeing him at five o'clock in the afternoon."

**TBC**

_**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Storm of Emotions ch. 6**

**Disclaimer. **I don't own the Winchesters or the impala that they drive. I am not receiving any profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the time arrived for Sam's therapy, Dean got his baby brother settled into a wheel chair and wheeled him down to the first floor to the Physical Therapy room. They were met by Joseph at the door as he welcomed them in. Joseph explained to Sam that he would be teaching him exercises that would help him regain the strength and range of motion in his arm.

Sammy looked at Joseph and asked "What kinds of exercises will I have to do?" Knowing that the kid was probably feeling a little nervous, Joseph looked at him and smiled "Well, we will start out with some light exercises to begin with. We want your nerves and muscles to become adjusted slowly to being used again. After a couple of days, we will start some range of motion exercises to stretch the affected area. Eventually we will build up to some weight lifting exercises which will increase the strength in your arm."

Sammy shook his head in understanding as Joseph added "We will also work on some grasping exercises too. We'll have you working with a stress ball to increase the dexterity in your hand and fingers." He then went on to say "We'll also have you grasping small pegs to place into small holes to work on increasing your fine motor skills."

Dean sat and listened to Joseph as he explained everything to Sam. He could see the tension and worry in Sammy's eyes as Joseph talked about the things Sammy would do in therapy. "Don't worry little brother, you'll be a pro at these exercises in no time" he said. Dean then looked at Joseph and asked "What else will Sammy have to go through during therapy?"

"Well" Joseph said "Let me tell you about one of the best things about PT. As part of Sam's therapy, he will receive daily massages on his shoulder and hand as well as heat therapy" At hearing the news Dean replied "Oh wow, can I get some of those massages too, you see I have been having this pain in my shoulder that comes and goes."

Sam rolled his eyes at hearing the words. "You do not Dean, you're just hoping Julie will be the massage therapist and you'll get to spend some _quality_ time with her."

Dean smirked and said "Who wouldn't want to have Julie's sweet hands massaging their shoulders little brother. You know you're looking forward to those session where you get to experience her soft hands gently working your shoulder."

Joseph had to laugh at the banter between the brothers. He could tell that he was going to enjoy seeing the brothers on a daily basis. He then got to work putting Sam through his first session.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John was sitting in Sam's room when the boys had returned from Sam's first physical therapy session. "How did it go boys?" He could see the lines of pain on Sammy's face.

"It was okay, I'm a little sore from the movements that Joseph put me through today" said Sammy as he tried to stand up by himself on shaky legs. He couldn't believe that the small workout had left him so tired.

Dean rushed over to help his brother. "Don't push yourself too hard Sammy. Joseph really put you through a workout with those exercises."

Sammy was grateful as Dean helped him to walk over and gently helped him back into his bed. As Dean told their father about the physical therapy session, Sam's eyes became droopy and he faded off to sleep listening to his brothers voice.

Noticing that their Sammy had fallen asleep, John and Dean settled in quietly to watch TV with the sound on very low so that it wouldn't disturb Sammy and eventually nodded off themselves.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Sammy was scared and alone, he couldn't understand how he ended up in the middle of the road in the pouring rain all by himself. He felt like he was supposed to be somewhere but he didn't know where. Where were Dean and his dad? Sam called out for his family but no one answered. He was beginning to hurt and felt sick to his stomach. His right arm felt tingly and numb and he could feel a dull ache in his leg. All of the sudden he heard a menacing growl and turned around to see a black dog coming at him and he screamed out in terror._

Dean was awoken by something he heard but he wasn't sure what. As he looked around the hospital room his eyes focused on Sammy. Sammy's head was tossing and turning and he began to mumble. "Oh crap" thought Dean, Sammy's having a nightmare. He could see his brothers eyes moving rapidly beneath his closed eyelids and wondered about what Sammy was seeing. He walked over to Sammy's bed to try and calm his brother but before he could do anything, Sammy bolted up from the bed and screamed out his brothers name.

Dean hurriedly clibed up on Sammy's bed and wrapped his arms around his brother saying " Shh, it's alright, I gotcha, Shh, everything's going to be alright.

John was startled awake by the sound of his baby boy screaming for his brother. He looked towards Sammy's bed to see Dean already gently rocking Sammy and telling him that everything would be okay.

"He alright Dean?'

"Yeah, or at least he will be. He had a nightmare." Dean then turned to Sammy and said "You wanna tell me about it bro?"

"I just, I was…nobody was there Dean. I was by myself. The bl-black dog was coming at me, and, Oh God, I was so scared that I was going to die all alone."

Dean continued to rock Sammy and told him "You'll never be alone little brother. I promise you that, never alone." He remembered a time when he had left Sammy alone and things turned out badly. As he looked at John, he knew his father had remembered also.

John hated seeing his baby so upset at the possibility of being alone. John remembered a hunt in which Sammy had been left in the car by himself while sick so that Dean could help him to salt and burn a poltergeist. By the time they arrived back at the car, an eight year old Sammy was sobbing uncontrollably.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_John had been hunting a poltergeist that had been terrorizing people at the local campsite. The poltergeist had killed six campers over a period of five years. During the hunt, John had injured his right wrist and could not dig up the unmarked grave of the poltergeist that he had found. He knew he would need Dean's help with this one. He walked back to the impala to get the equipment he and Dean would need. He hated having to ask for Dean's help since he was taking care of Sammy who had been sick for three days with the flu._

"_Dean, I need your help" John said as walked to the back of the car to get the shovels and other necessary things that they would need. _

"_Why dad, what's wrong?" _

"_I hurt my wrist Dean and there is no way I'll be able to dig up the grave by myself" He saw Dean look over at Sammy with worry in his eyes. "I know you're worried about Sammy Dean, but he'll be okay long enough for us to salt and burn the body."_

_John then looked at Sammy. "You'll be alright won't you son." _

_Sammy was scared but he didn't want to look weak in front of his big brother. "I'll be alright dad. Just hurry okay" _

_Dean didn't like the idea of leaving Sammy alone. He knew he was still running a fever and who knew what kinds of things could be roaming around the woods of the campsite since it was closed for the season._

"_Are you sure Sammy, maybe we can wait for another day to take care of the poltergeist" He knew his dad would disagree but if Sammy needed him, then he wasn't leaving no matter what their dad said._

"_I'm sure Dean, you go with dad. I just want to curl up and go to sleep for a little while anyway."_

"_Okay Sammy, we'll be back as fast as we possibly can." Dean laid a blanket over his baby brother and reminded Sammy to lock the doors before leaving to follow his father._

_It had taken Dean nearly four hours to dig the grave and for him and his father to salt and burn the body. The poltergeist kept popping up and John had shot it with rock salt to disperse it five times. The wind had starting blowing pretty hard and lightning had started flashing. It looked like a storm was moving in, and to make matters worse, Sammy was severely afraid of storms._

_Upon arriving back at the impala, they found Sammy huddled under the blanket and screaming for help. John quickly unlocked the doors and Dean climbed into the backseat and pulled a badly shaking Sammy into his arms. Dean looked at his father with regret in his eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have left him alone."_

_John knew that Dean was blaming himself for whatever had put Sammy into such a panicked state. "Dean, don't blame yourself. You don't know what happened yet."_

"_It doesn't matter dad. He's sick and I left him alone. I should never have left him alone."_

_Dean rocked Sammy as he said over and over, "It's alright Sammy, I gotcha, I'll never leave you alone again, I promise." And as Dean continued to rock Sammy, he slowly calmed down and was able to tell his brother and dad what had happened._

_After falling asleep, Sammy had been awakened by a howling sound outside his window and the car was shaking. In his fevered state, he was sure a werewolf was trying to get him in the car. And then when the lightning started flashing and the thunder rumbled, he just couldn't take anymore and began to cry for help._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sammy" John said, "We made you a promise years ago when you were eight years old and sick on that hunt for the poltergeist that we would never leave you alone again. Do you remember that?" Sammy nodded his head yes. "Well we mean to keep that promise son. You'll never be alone again to face your fears if we have anything to say about it."

Looking into the eyes of both his dad and his brother, Sammy knew that he was safe and that he would never again be alone. As long as he had his brother and his father, he would be able to fight anything.

**TBC**

**Author's note: **We are nearing the end of this story. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Storm of Emotions Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the boxed DVD sets and the Sam Winchester T-shirt that arrived in my mail yesterday.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam had been attending therapy for three weeks now, but he felt like he wasn't making any progress. The only bright point in the day was Dr. Grove informing him and his family that Sammy was doing well enough to be released the following day from the hospital. He spoke with John and Dean to make sure they knew that Sammy would still need lots of help and therapy to regain the use of his arm and to be able to take care of himself.

"You don't have to worry doc, Dad and I will be there every step of the way. Sammy won't be left alone and we'll do whatever it takes to meet his needs."

Jackson was happy to hear those words from Dean but wanted to make sure that he fully understood that Sam would need help with even basic needs. "Dean you do understand that Sam will need help with everyday basic needs such as washing his hair right?" He then continued to say "I know that doesn't seem like anything to worry about, but Sam still cannot move his arm to complete such a basic task."

"Yeah doc, I know that, and I promise you that we are committed to doing whatever it takes to take care of Sammy until he can do it himself. And believe me doc, he will eventually get back full use of his arm, I won't have it any other way."

Dr. Grove heard the firm resolve and conviction in Dean's voice and totally believed that with Dean's help, there was no way that Sam would fail to gain back full functioning in his arm.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the day came, Sam was nervous about being released from the hospital. He had made so many friends while in the hospital that he would be sad to leave them. They had helped him so much and he didn't feel awkward asking them for help.

Sam's main concern however was that he wouldn't be able to take care of himself. Hell, he wouldn't even be able to button his jeans by himself since his fingers were still pretty numb and he couldn't flex them enough to get them to grip the buttons. How could he ask his dad or Dean to take care of something like that for him. He even had to have help from one of the nurses tying his shoes when he got dressed this morning. He hated knowing that he was going to be a burden to his family.

John and Dean had left earlier to find and rent a motel room for the night for Sammy to get some rest before beginning the drive to Bobby's the next day. John had called Bobby and informed him about Sammy's condition and that they needed a place to stay for a while so that Sam could rest and recover from his injuries. Bobby was more than happy to have the family stay for a while. Dr. Grove had even found an excellent therapist only a half hours drive from Bobby's place and they had agreed to take on Sammy's case.

The older Winchesters had arrived at Sammy's room to find him fully dressed and ready to go. Dean helped Sammy up off the bed and into a wheel chair. Sam's legs were still a bit shaky from spending so much time in bed over the past few weeks. As Dean wheeled his brother down the hall, John left to get the impala to meet them at the exit so that Sammy wouldn't have far to walk. They helped Sam into the backseat of the impala so that he could stretch his legs out and rest before closing the door and pulling out.

The drive from the hospital to the motel took less that twenty minutes and John helped Sammy out of the car and into their room gently easing him onto the bed that was wasn't near the door while Dean got their supplies and duffle bags from the trunk. He knew Dean preferred the bed closest to the door himself so that he could be the first line of defense for his brother if something were to happen.

John bent down to untie Sammy's shoes and pulled them off. He lifted Sam's legs up on the bed and told him to get some rest. He could see the lines of exhaustion in Sammy's face and knew that the short trip had done his boy in. Sam did as told for once because he was just too weary to do anything else. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Sam was fast asleep. John gently pulled the blanket from the other bed and lay it over his slumbering son. Sammy looked so innocent in his sleep and John couldn't help but ruffle the hair on his head.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam had been asleep for a few hours when he was awoken by the feeling of someone gently shaking him. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty. It's time to eat." John had left the motel and went to pick up some food while Sam slept. He knew his boy had to be getting hungry and he needed some food in his stomach before taking his pain medication.

Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes using his left hand and said "Yeah okay, just give me a minute." He stood up from the bed and walked to the small bathroom and closed the door only to come out a few seconds later hanging his head with an embarrassed look on his face.

Dean saw the way his brother wouldn't look at them and asked what was wrong. When Sammy looked up and Dean saw that his cheeks had a pink hue to them, he figured out what the problem was and said "OH, here let me help you with that. He walked over nonchalantly and unbuttoned Sam's jeans for him so that Sammy could take care of business. He waited beside the door for Sammy to open it up again and then refastened his brothers button fly jeans. Sam really appreciated the fact that Dean didn't make fun of him or make him feel uncomfortable about the task.

The Winchester family then sat down to a meal of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and a salad. John had picked the food up from the local diner knowing that they were Sammy's favorites. John fixed a plate for each of them including Dean, so that Sammy would not feel awkward about not being able too fix his own plate. All three dug into their food with gusto enjoying the meal. It had been a while since they had such good food.

After finishing the meal, John had given Sam his pain meds and asked him if he wanted to shower before they medicine kicked in or if he wanted to wait until the morning. After having only sponge baths for so long, Sammy really wanted to take a shower and said so. Dean offered to help him take off his T-shirt knowing that Sammy would have trouble pulling it over his head. Sam gratefully accepted his help. Dean then took care of unfastening his jeans for him once again.

"Once you've had your shower Sammy and have dressed, let me know and I will come in and wash your hair for you." Sam looked at his brother with wide unbelieving eyes.

"What?" Dean said, "You didn't think I would be willing to help?"

Sammy smiled at his brothers offer. "I just didn't want to ask, thanks Dean."

"Yeah, well, your hair is getting kind of oily looking there bro and if we don't take care of that mop soon, some birds are going to start nesting in it." Dean smiled as he watched his brother roll his eyes at that comment. I

After Sammy had showered and had his hair washed, he climbed into bed with drowsy eyes. His pain meds were kicking in and he slipped off into a peaceful night's sleep. John and Dean had showered as well and went to bed with John sleeping on a roll away that the motel had provided for them, both sleeping lightly incase their youngest needed them during the night.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**N

John awoke early the next morning and packed their things back into the car before waking Dean and Sam. While Dean got dressed in a pair of black jeans and his AC/DC shirt, John helped Sammy to dress in a pair of blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and his favorite hoodie much to Sam's embarrassment. He felt like a child of three again as his father helped him get dressed. John then put Sam's socks and sneakers on and tied them for him and all three Winchesters walked out the door with Dean closing it behind them.

The drive to Bobby's was an uneventful one as Sammy slept most of the way. After leaving the motel, the Winchesters had stopped at a roadside diner and had a breakfast that consisted of pancakes, eggs, sausage, orange juice and coffee. John had made sure that Sammy took his pain medication after eating so he wouldn't suffer during the trip. The radio in the impala was turned low as Sammy fell asleep soon after taking his meds.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby was looking forward to seeing the Winchesters. It had been about three years since he had seen them last. Sammy was still pretty much a runt at that time and just about to become a teenager. He was starting to show a little bit of a rebellious side and Bobby wondered how long it would be before him and John began butting heads on something. Dean, who was seventeen at the time, had really sharpened his hunting skills and was becoming an invaluable asset to his father during the hunt.

As he was remembering the last visit, Bobby heard the impala drive into the yard and he walked out onto the porch to greet his friends. He watched as John got out the car and walked to the trunk to get their things while Dean helped Sammy out of the car. Bobby was surprised at how tall Sammy had gotten since he last saw him. He was the same height as Dean, and Bobby was sure that the kid would surpass both his dad in Dean eventually and become the tallest member of the family. He also noticed that Sammy looked like he had lost too much weight and he planned to do something about that at dinnertime.

Bobby walked toward the boys, shook Dean's hand and then gently pulled Sam into a hug. "It's good to see ya boy, how are you doing" Sam gave Bobby a strained smile and said "I'm alright Bobby. Thanks for letting us stay with you."

As Dean helped Sammy into the house, Bobby helped John get their duffle bags and carry them inside. Dean took his and Sammy's things to their usual room as Sammy sat down on the sofa to rest for a little while. John thanked Bobby for allowing them to stay once again and offered his and Dean's services for help working with the cars.

As night fell and everybody settled in for the evening, Bobby cooked a meal of meatloaf, fried potatoes, green beans, and a salad. John watched as Sammy just seemed to pick at his meal. "Sammy, you really need to eat something. You have your first therapy session in the morning and need your energy to get through it."

Sam looked at his father "I'm sorry dad, I just don't feel too well tonight." He then bolted from his chair and left the room. John got up to follow his son, but Dean intervened and said "Dad, he just needs a little time to himself. I'll go check on him in a few minutes." Bobby took Sammy's plate and put it in the microwave saying that the boy could eat it later when he was feeling better.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As he was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling, Sam heard the door to their room open and looked over to see Dean walking in. Dean hated seeing the look that was in Sammy's eyes. He knew his brother was getting depressed over his situation.

"Sammy things are going to be alright." Sam wished he could believe his brother. "You don't know that Dean. I've been in freaking therapy for almost a month now and I still can't even get my fingers to move the way they should. I'm a loser Dean! I'm never going to get better. Just get the hell away from me." Tears started rolling down Sam's face as he rolled over, put his face into his pillow and cried.

**TBC**

_Will Dean be able to get Sammy through his bout of depression? We'll find out in the next chapter. Just one or two more chapters to go I think._


	8. Chapter 8

**Storm of Emotions Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and I am not making a profit from this story**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean refused to allow his little brother to lay there in the bed and drown in despair. "Oh no you don't Sammy, turn over and look at me." When Sam didn't make a move Dean became a little more forceful. "Damn it Sam, I said look at me!" Sam rolled over, but refused to look up into Dean's face. Dean gently got him by the chin and tilted his head upwards. Dean cupped Sam's face with his palms and used his thumbs to brush away the tears that were rolling down Sam's cheeks.

" First of all little brother, you are NOT a loser and if I ever hear you say that again, I'll kick your ass." Sam attempted a smile at hearing those words but it just didn't come across.

"Sammy, I've done some research on this thing you're going through and everything I've read so far states that healing form peripheral nerve surgery is a slow process, that it takes a lot of time for the nerves to start transmitting their little signals again. According to research, it could take as much as a year for some people to recover full mobility again."

"I hear you Dean but"

Dean cut Sammy off "No buts about it Sammy, it's gonna take some time. You've got to be patient and let things happen as they come. Listen Sammy, if you won't try for yourself, then at least try for me." Dean looked at Sammy with pleading eyes as he said those words. He really needed his brother to believe that he would recover because it was killing Dean to see him so broken right now.

Sam wanted to tell Dean the words that he wanted to hear but he just didn't have it in him to do so at the moment. Instead he said "Dean, please just leave me alone for a little while. I just need some time to myself and I can't handle this right now."

Dean could see how Sammy was struggling to hold himself together, trying his best to not let anymore tears fall. Dean gently ran his fingers thru Sam's hair and said "Okay Sammy, I'll leave you alone for now, but we are going to talk about this again." Dean got up from the bed and walked over to the door looking back at Sammy once more before closing the door behind him.

Dean entered the kitchen to see his dad and Bobby still sitting at the table. At seeing his oldest son arrive, John asked "How's he doing son?"

"Not too good dad. He's depressed about the lack of progress he has made over the past weeks. He actually called himself a loser!"

John started to get up from the table so he could go talk to his baby, but Dean stopped him by saying "He wants some time to himself right now Dad. It's best if we leave him alone for now until he gets a grip on his feelings once again." Agreeing with Dean, John sat back down and he, Dean and Bobby finished their meals.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When the clock struck midnight, Dean decided it was time to go to bed and climbed the stairs to his and Sammy's room. He slowly opened the door and looked over to see Sammy asleep on his bed. It was obvious that Sam had cried some more after he left from the tear streaks on his face. Dean walked over and rubbed his brother's back. "I wish I could fight this one for you Sammy. I wish it had happened to me instead of you" He kissed the top of his brothers head and then stripped his jeans off and climbed into his own bed.

Deep into the night, Sam started tossing and turning in his sleep. He was caught in the grips of another nightmare. Sweat was starting to bead on his face as he rolled his head from side to side.

_Sam was scared, his father and Dean were leaving for the hunt and he was being left behind. "You're of no use to us now son. Your just a helpless cripple who can't even shoot his own gun. I wish you had never been born. All you are to me now is a burden. Get out of my sight" _

_Sam's heart was breaking, he couldn't live without his family. "Please don't leave me Dad, I'll try harder to take care of myself. I can't do this alone." Sammy turned pleading eyes on Dean. "Please don't go Dean. I need your help to get through this." Dean just laughed and said "Get out of my way. You're such a whiny brat now who can't do anything for himself. I'm tired of doing things for you Sammy. You're nothing to me now, you hear me, nothing!"_

All three men in the Singer house were startled awake by a loud scream. John and Bobby raced from their rooms and headed to where the boys were sleeping.

When Sammy screamed out, Dean jumped from his bed and ran over to his baby brother "Sammy wake up, it's just a nightmare" But Sam was held within its' grips and continued to scream "Pease don't leave me, I won't be a burden anymore, Please don't leave me. "

As John burst into the room, he saw Dean rocking his youngest. Dean looked at his father. "He won't wake up dad."

Sammy's cries were becoming more weak now as he gasped out "I'm not a cripple dad, please don't leave me."

John's heart broke at hearing those words. He knew that Sammy was being tortured in his dreams and he was the one that was hurting him." John walked over to where his son's were and started crooning in Sam's ear "It's okay son. I'll never leave you. You've got to wake up Sammy. Can you hear me son? I'll never leave you behind." Bobby brought John a cool washcloth to wipe Sam's face with. As John ran the cloth over Sam's forehead he kept repeating "I'll never leave you behind. I promise. It's time to wake up son."

As Sam was released from the grip of his nightmare, he slowly opened his eyes to find himself held in his brothers arms and Dean was rocking him back and forth. "Wha' happened?" John looked into his baby boy's eyes and said "You were having a nightmare son."

Sam got a despondent look in his eyes suddenly remembering what the nightmare was about. He lowered his head so he wouldn't have to look his dad in the face feeling ashamed for crying out in his sleep.

"Sammy, don't do that, look at me son." Sam slowly raised his eyes to look at his father. "Sammy, first of all, I want you to know that I don't think you're a cripple. Sure, you can't use your arm right now but I have total faith that you'll gain the reuse of it son. And secondly, I swear right now on your mother's grave that I will not leave you behind no matter what. You're my child and I love you."

Sam felt a little better at hearing his father's words but was still unsure if he meant them. "What if I don't get the use of my arm back, what then? You know I'm of no use to you if I'm not at one hundred percent."

"Son, if by some chance you that would happen, I'd still take you along for the hunt. Sammy, I don't just value you as a soldier son. I need your help to figure things out. You're smarter than anybody I know. I've never seen anyone that can research the way you do. And besides that, you are the one that keeps this family together. Without you we would fall apart."

Sam searched his father's eyes to see if his words were just empty words, but instead he saw the truth in what his dad was saying, his dad really did mean what he had said! Sam knew there would still be days where he felt depressed, but he also felt secure in the knowledge that he was loved and that his family would always be there for him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

After breakfast the next morning, both John and Dean decided to go to Sam's first therapy session with his new doctor. As they sat in the waiting room of the office waiting to be called, Dean noticed that Sammy seemed to be getting nervous. To help cut the tension he said "Hey Sammy, I wonder if your new therapist will be hot?" Sam just rolled his eyes, "Don't even think about it Dean. You are so not making a play for my therapist just because it is a lady this time."

Sam's name was called and the three Winchesters stood up to follow the nurse as she guided them to the therapy room. Upon entering, they were met by a svelte young lady of East Indian decent from the looks of her. She put on a brilliant smile and introduced herself. "Hi my name is Renna Michele, but my friends call me Romi". She then looked the three men over and focused on the youngest saying "You must be Sam."

Sam liked her right away. She didn't use the childish nickname that his family insisted on calling him. He could also tell by her chipper demeanor that Romi really was interested in helping him to get better as a person and not just a patient.

"Yes, I am and this is my father John and my brother Dean" he said pointing to each as he introduced them.

"I am so happy to see you here to support young Sam, that will make all the difference in the world to him. Now if all of you will follow me, we will get down to business."

Romi put Sam through a hard session, and he was sweating bullets by the time it was over. For the first time, he could feel a tingling sensation in his fingers and it felt wonderful!

As she finished the therapy session, Romi embraced her young patient in a warm hug and said. "You did great Sam! I feel like we've made some progress today and I want to see you back here bright and early in three days. We want to give your nerves a chance to relax again before putting them through another workout."

Sam left his therapy session feeling better than he had in days. As they left the building and climbed into the impala, Sam truly felt for the first time that just possibly, with the help of his family and his new therapist, he just might have a chance of being whole again.

**TBC**

_Sammy finally has hope again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will probably be the last._


	9. Chapter 9

**Storm of Emotions Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them and I'm still not making a profit from this story.

**Author's Note: **We have arrived at the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I had fun writing it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Previously: _Sam left his therapy session feeling better than he had in days. As they left the building and climbed into the impala, Sam truly felt for the first time that just possibly, with the help of his family and his new therapist, he just might have a chance of being whole again._

_**3 months later**_

Sam and Dean had just returned to Bobby's place after finishing Sammy's latest therapy session. Sam was making progress and he felt better about himself and his life. John and Bobby watched as the boys got out of the Impala and walked over to the old Ford pickup that they were working on.

"How was therapy today son?" John could tell by the look on his youngest child's face that Sammy was happy with how therapy went.

'It went great dad, Romi put me thru a serious workout as usual, but it felt good. I'm kinda tired so if you don't mind, I'm going to go inside and rest for a while." Bobby and the older Winchesters watched as Sammy walked away, went up the steps leading to the porch, and then inside the house.

Dean joined the older hunters in working on the truck figuring that Sammy could use some peace and quiet while he rested. Dean knew that Sammy wanted to surprise his dad and Bobby tonight with how far he had progressed and he knew that Sam would need to be well rested for that.

Dean thought back on the conversation that they had on the way home.

_He had asked his little brother how he was feeling and Sammy, with a twinkle in his eyes, had replied that he was feeling fantastic. Dean had asked him what had him in such a good mood as he hadn't seen Sam so happy lately. Sam had kept a huge smile on his face all thru therapy and he seemed to be bubbling with excitement. _

"_Dean, I want to surprise dad and Bobby with how much I've progressed tonight at dinner. I know we've told dad that I've made some progress, but he doesn't know how much." _Sammy then went on to say_, "Do you think he'll be proud of me Dean? I know I've still got a way to go, but I think dad will be happy with how far I've progressed. Dean looked over to see his brother watching him with excitement and said "Sammy I don't think dad will be happy, I KNOW he will be." The brothers then settled into casual conversation for the rest of the drive home._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Bobby prepared an evening meal of spaghetti with garlic bread and salad, John woke Sammy up and told him to wash up for dinner. John then went down to the kitchen where Dean was setting the table in preparation for the meal. He had put out some cold beers for his dad and Bobby and decided on glasses of Coca Cola for himself and Sammy.

Bobby put the food on the table and John fixed Sammy's plate before fixing his own as Dean and Bobby got their own food. As they ate, John noticed the way that Dean kept glancing at Sammy giving him a weird look and wondered what was up with his two boys. He watched as Sammy smiled at Dean and then gave him a slight nod.

John and Bobby watched in silenced awe as Sammy slowly reached over and grasped his soda glass with his right hand. He slowly lifted the glass and raised it towards his mouth. John noticed the trembling in Sammy's arm with hopeful anticipation as he watched Sammy continue to raise the glass. He watched as beads of perspiration broke out on Sam's forehead and silently prayed for him to be able to complete the task he was attempting.

Bobby quietly watched the special moment that was occurring and as he looked at John, he saw tears glistening in his eyes. He knew how much this moment meant to both John and Sammy and could see the pride showing in both their eyes.

As Dean watched his little brother struggle with moving the glass, he wanted to walk over there and help him so badly but knew this moment was for Sam and Sam alone. He watched as the trembling became more pronounced as Sammy continued with the daunting task of raising the soda to his mouth. Sammy had the glass almost to his lips when he reached over with his left hand to support the right for just a moment. Sam then lifted his glass the rest of the way and sipped his drink while the other three hunters broke out in cheers as Sammy completed his task.

John stood up from his chair and rushed around the table taking his youngest into his arms and said " Sammy, you've just made me the happiest man in the world. I'm so proud of you son. I knew you could do it."

Dean watched with tears in his eyes as John embraced his youngest and spoke the words that he knew Sammy was dying to hear from their dad. Dean felt like this was probably one of the best days of his life, with the best being the day his baby brother was born.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNS**

Sammy continued to improve with each therapy session he attended. His muscles became stronger through weight training and he was getting more range of motion from all the exercises that Romi was putting him through. Finally, after 6 months of intensive therapy, Sam had regained full use of his arm once again and his therapy sessions were at an end..

"Sam, I am really going to miss you, You have been my favorite patient for months now and I am going to miss seeing those sweet dimples of yours."

Sammy looked Romi with tears in his eyes. "I'm going to miss you too Romi. You have been an inspiration to me to work harder everyday. I don't know what I would have did without you and my family supporting me thru the whole process." Romi gave Sam a final hug and watched as he and Dean walked out the door.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dean and Sam arrived back at Bobby's place. They were feeling kind of somber. They knew the time was arriving that they would be leaving Bobby's and both boys dreaded having to say goodbye. John had talked to Caleb and he needed their help on a hunt in Tulsa. He was trailing a nest of vampires and things were turning nasty. John had agreed to meet him there in two days time.

Bobby and the Winchesters enjoyed an evening of sitting around the table and discussing some of the various hunts they had been on. As the night went on, the stories got more and more outrageous with Bobby and John trying to convince the boys about which one had the worst hunts. Finally, John called an end to the evening as they would be getting up early and leaving for Tulsa, Oklahoma in the morning.

Sammy lay awake in bed that night thinking about everything he had been thru. He couldn't believe how drastically his life had changed from the time he was bit. It had been a while since they had been on a hunt and for just a little while, he got to live that normal, apple pie existence that he had wanted so badly. But now, he had to admit that he was excited about being on the hunt once more. He needed to show his dad and Dean the support that they showed him over the many months it took him to heal.

As morning arrived, John gathered all of their duffle bags to carry out to the car so the boys could say their goodbye's to Bobby.

Sammy looked at Bobby with glistening eyes. "Bobby, I don't want to say goodbye. I've had such a fantastic time staying here with you and you have become such an important part of my life. You have truly become the uncle I never had and I'm truly going to miss you."

Bobby embraced Sam in a hug and said "You've become very special to me too boy! I feel as though you and Dean have become my own children. There will always be a home for you here whenever you need it."

Bobby then embraced Dean in a hug also and said I'll miss you too! Dean, being his usual self, raised his hands and said "No chick flick moments Bobby" to which Bobby and Sam both left.

Bobby walked with the boys outside and shook John's hand. "If you ever need my help again John, you know where to find me." John nodded his head and thanked Bobby once again for everything he had done for the family. Bobby watched as they all climbed into the Impala and drove off.

**The End**

_**I hope the ending didn't seem to rushed. Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story. I treasure all of you!**_


End file.
